Passé douloureux
by Drusilla 452
Summary: John est hanté par son passé, estce que Ronon pourra lui apporter le pardon ? OneShot romance.


Paring : RD/JS

Rating : T

Résumé : John est hanté par son passé, est-ce que Ronon pourra lui apporter le pardon ? One-Shot romance.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi comme d'habitude, quoique perso je voudrais bien Ronon.

* * *

Passé douleureux

Il ne se l'était jamais pardonné. Dix ans après, il y repensait, il revivait les scènes, changeait tout. Chaque scène. Il était plus rapide, plus fort, moins effrayé, moins… assassin. Le seul terme pour le définir. Il avait tué de sang froid un être sans défense. Parfait petit soldat sans cœur. Si seulement il avait le pouvoir de changer ce qui s'était passé.

Depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis il avait pris l'habitude de se réfugier dans le travail, l'air de rien, tout le monde pensait qu'il ne faisait rien, en réalité il s'occupait en permanence l'esprit. Ne plus penser à ces yeux emplis de peur, à la confiance qu'il avait trahi. Mais ce qui marchait le mieux s'était peu à peu révélé inutile. Il n'avait pas réussi le test Menza pour rien, il parvenait à se concentrer sur trop de choses. Et ses pensées devenaient incontrôlables. Rien que de songer à ce test, il se rappelait Menza, le cheval que ses parents lui avaient alors offert pour fêter sa réussite.

Courir s'était révélé indispensable, voilà pourquoi il était là, plongé dans ses horribles souvenirs, réentendant inlassablement le même cri de terreur. Il voulait oublier, juste quelques secondes mettre en pause ce film qui défilait dans sa tête. Ne plus voir le sang. Ne plus entendre le hurlement. Ne plus sentir l'odeur du cramé. Juste le noir, il voulait le noir, la paix. Pas le pardon, il ne le méritait pas, non, mais juste le repos. Laisser partir les morts.

Comme souvent quand il y repensait, des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux et coulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne tente de les ralentir. Dix ans. Cela faisait dix ans. Et il revoyait son corps tomber comme si c'était hier. Il sentait la fumée prendre possession de ses poumons. Il dut soudain s'arrêter, à court d'air, sanglotant silencieusement. La douleur enserrait sa poitrine, il souhaita un instant qu'elle le tue.

Une ombre au dessus de lui le fit lever la tête. Ronon, bien sûr. Le coureur était toujours là quand il allait mal, John ne savait pas comment, mais ils étaient chacun entrés dans la vie de l'autre, sans vague, sans bouleversements inutiles. Au début juste courir ensembles, puis manger ensembles, puis parler des cauchemars sur les Wraiths. De fil en aiguille, ils avaient appris l'autre. Et John s'avait qu'il ne pourrait pas mentir à Ronon, ce dernier attendait la vérité depuis déjà trop longtemps, ce contentant de le calmer lorsque la peine l'étouffait.

Le coureur s'assit à côté du militaire et passa un bras réconfortant sur ses épaules. Il ne parlerait pas, comme d'habitude c'était à John d'engager la conversation s'il voulait une réaction. Il se cala plus profondément dans les bras de son ami, s'accordant cinq petites minutes pour pleurer, laisser la douleur s'échapper de son corps sous forment de petites goûtes d'eau. Au début il avait tenter de se retenir devant Ronon mais en voyant ce dernier faire le même effort en parlant de Sateda, il avait su qu'ils devaient franchir ce pas pour devenir plus proches.

* * *

- Ronon, je crois que je suis prêt à te parler, mais ne m'interrompe pas s'il te plait. C'est déjà bien assez dur. L'histoire commence quand j'avais 17 ans. Ma sœur et moi vivions dans un petit appartement à New York, on était étudiants, heureux, insouciants. Le week-end on revenait au ranch familial. C'est un de ses week-end que tout a commencé. Ma sœur et moi partions toujours à cheval tôt le matin pour voir le lever de soleil. C'était une tradition.

On a sellé nos chevaux respectifs, puis on s'est mis en route. Au début tout allait bien, on a commencé à grimper la pente de la colline qui surplombait notre ranch. Mais les chevaux sont devenus nerveux, on a pensé à un couguar, parfois certains s'aventurent très à lest, jusqu'aux alentours de la ville de New York. J'ai demandé à Amber si elle voulait faire demi-tour, elle a préféré continuer. J'aurais du la forcer à rentrer, seulement j'ai continué avec elle. Les chevaux piaffaient, jusqu'à ce que Tunderhead, le cheval de ma sœur, ne commence à se cabrer. Il était très nerveux, et j'ai ordonné à Amber de mettre pied à terre.

Elle a essayé de m'obéir je crois, mais elle avait peur. Son regard ne me lâchait pas, elle n'osait pas regarder de vide à notre droite. Ses yeux reflétait tant de terreur que j'en ai eu le cœur broyé. Je n'ai jamais pu oublier ça. La suite par contre n'est qu'un trou noir dans mon esprit, je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, Amber était à côté de moi, allongée dans un lit. Elle lisait un bouquin de maths, comme si tout était normal, comme lors de nos soirées dans l'appartement. Mais c'était pas normal je l'ai su tout de suite. Elle était blême, les yeux rouges de larmes encore présentes sur ses joues.

J'ai pu sortir avec elle la semaine suivante. On aurait pu reprendre une vie normale. Mais au lieu de me racheter un cheval, le miens étant mort en tombant de la colline, j'ai du prendre soin de Tunderhead. Et tu sais pourquoi Ronon ? Parce que j'avais pas assez insisté pour faire demi tour. Parce que ma sœur s'était écrasée cent mètres plus bas, sur un rocher. Parce qu'elle n'allait plus jamais remarcher.

La tragédie aurait pu, aurait du, s'arrêter là. On a repris nos études, notre vie insouciante. Au début on a cherché nos marques, le dimanche on allait courir à Central Park, et il a fallu du temps pour qu'on remplace ça par une simple promenade, pour qu'elle me laisse pousser son fauteuil. Elle a repris goût à la vie, et un jour elle m'a annoncé qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un. Son bonheur était visible depuis un moment mais l'entendre de sa bouche était une délivrance. Son handicap n'en était plus vraiment un. Elle voulait organiser un dîné au cours duquel on aurait fait connaissance.

Je me souviens combien elle a insisté pour que je l'aide. Je devais la retrouver à l'appartement dès la fin de mes cours. J'ai même couru pour la retrouver plus vite, je sais pas pourquoi. Mais quand je suis arrivé… et bien je me souviens d'un pompier qui hurlait qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un dedans, quelqu'un qui ne prenait pas les escaliers de secours. J'ai tout de suite su. J'étais pas soldat pour rien, risquer ma vie pour en sauver une autre ne me gênait pas. J'ai couru, j'ai plaqué au sol les pompiers qui me gênaient. Dedans c'était une véritable fournaise, le bruit et la chaleur étaient insoutenables. J'arrivais à peine à ouvrir les yeux parce que la fumée me brûlait.

Mais j'ai aperçu ma sœur, par terre, en larme. Elle respirait à peine à cause de la fumée. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, je pouvais même pas lui parler pour la rassurer, ma gorge me piquait trop. J'ai eu peur, et c'est à cause de ça que j'ai hésité un moment, je n'osais pas m'aventurer dans le couloir. Finalement quand Amber a perdu connaissance, je me suis lancé. Les médecins ont dit que c'était à cause de mon attente qu'ils n'ont rien pu faire pour la ranimer. Si seulement je n'avais pas eu aussi peur.

Je suis resté des mois à son chevet à l'hôpital, à espérer inutilement qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Je priais, je pleurais, je maudissais, ça changeait rien. Je pensais être le plus malheureux des hommes. Puis un jour j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu dans quel état était Martin, son copain. Il venait aussi tout les jours, il ne parlait pas, il ne mangeait pas. Je crois qu'au fond il avait mis sa vie de côté jusqu'à son réveil. Mais on ne sort pas de ce type de coma.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à y penser. Elle allait foutre en l'air la vie du gars qui lui avait rendu la sienne. Amber était trop généreuse pour ça. J'ai mis des mois à passer à l'action, mais un jour je l'ai fait. J'ai débranché son respirateur, ce qui faisait battre son cœur. Je l'ai regardé mourir, les médecins ont retenu Martin, ils semblaient approuver mon choix. Je l'ai tué, j'ai tué ma grande sœur, juste pour sauver notre vie. Parce que… elle ne se serait pas réveiller. Hein Ronon ? Elle se serait pas réveillée ?

* * *

Ses pleurs étaient à présent hystériques, il s'accrochait au coureur, dans le fond il savait que ce serait le seul qui le comprendrait. Combien de fois avait-il lui-même abattu des victime des Wraiths ? L'homme se contenta de serrer plus fort le militaire, ses larmes lui broyaient le cœur, mais il comprenait mieux aujourd'hui. La guérison était proche, il fallait juste un peu de temps.

-Je ne crois pas que tu doives te reprocher sa mort. C'est l'incendie qui l'a tué, toi tu l'as libérée. C'était la plus belle preuve d'amour que l'on puisse faire.

- Mes parents ne m'ont jamais pardonnés.

- Mais je pense que eux aussi tu les as libéré. Ca du être dur, j'en suis conscient. Peut-être que maintenant tu devrais songer à toi, vivre enfin.

- De quoi parles-tu ? J'ai vécu, je suis là non ?

- A enchaîner des histoires d'un soir sans vouloir te caser ? Et ne me dit pas encore que c'est parce que l'armée interdit l'homosexualité je sais que votre président à abolit cette règle.

- Ronon, je ne peux pas, n'importe qui d'un minimum sensé refuserait de sortir avec un assassin.

Il s'attendait à un classique "tu n'as rien à te reprocher" au lieu de cela les lèvres du coureur se posèrent sur les siennes avant qu'il n'ait compris. Il l'embrassait. Ils s'embrassaient. Et c'était bon, et c'était ce que John attendait depuis des mois. Leur langues entrèrent en contact, bataillèrent, jouèrent, se caressèrent, comme leurs mains devenues baladeuses. C'était sûrement ça le paradis.

- Je ne suis pas sensé.

Et ils repartirent de plus belle, corps contre corps, peau contre peau. Tient, ils n'avaient plus de vêtement. Ils étaient enfin libres de s'aimer, parce que pour la première fois ils savaient tout de l'autre, et qu'ils vouaient parfaire leurs connaissances. S'aimer. Se compléter. S'unir.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, John s'endormi dans les bras de Ronon en ayant dans la tête un autre film, plus beau que jamais, loin des cris et du feu, loin de la trahison et de la culpabilité. L'amour, meilleure ennemie de la mort. Ronon le regarda, en se disant que si c'était un assassin, alors il faisait tout à l'envers, parce que cet ange qui s'endormait dans ses bras l'avait ramené à la vie.

FIN

* * *

Mon Dieu, euthanasiez moi, franchement j'écris des trucs horribles ! Allez savoir comment j'ai pu avoir une idée pareille, ça m'a pris sous la douche. Je voulais faire une Ronon/John parce que ce couple n'existe pas en français, mais je pensais pas que ce serait de ce style.

Bisous

Drusilla


End file.
